


Echoes

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not part of his plan, but neither was she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Five times the Doctor undressed Rose and once he didn't have to.

o1. _watch the faces go round, from the stars to the ground_

Chip salt on her tongue. The dust of her home still a reflection in her eyes and he wraps her legs tighter around his waist and slides _deeper, closer_. Pulls her up by the bottom so it doesn't hurt her, being against the console. This was not part of his plan, but neither was she.

Still, she kisses him back like she wants this. Moves against him with just as much need and who cares if he barely knows her because she knows him somehow. Wants to stay with him and fuck, if she's always so clever and if the hold of her hand is always that sure, and if she always breathes so sweet into his ear like this then it's okay.

His chest feels just a little less tight against hers.

o2. _i wanted to know all the bones of your spine, all the pores of your skin_

The screams of the Gelth still echo in her head and whenever she closes her eyes she can see Gwyneth standing in that burning arch. Before she can stop herself Rose turns her back to the Doctor and asks him to undo the zip of her dress.

He takes a moment before he walks in from her bedroom's door and with each step her heart pounds faster and faster. His breath, cool across the back of her neck, makes her shiver and her body heat up at once.

He drags the zip down slowly, parting the teeth almost one by one. Baring each knot of her spine like unwrapping a gift. The dress slides down an inch and she catches it before it can fall to the floor. The Doctor drags one knuckle across her shoulder blade and asks if she's alright.

She says please. He tugs the dress down from her hold and pushes her gently towards the bed to lay on her stomach. His lips take the previous route down from her neck to her bottom, and when he parts her legs and finds her with his tongue, _oh_. Rose clutches the bed linens in her fists and sighs. The screams fade and when she closes her eyes all she can see is him.

o3. _before everything is over i would like to make love to you_

They don't talk about Adam.

And they don't talk about her father.

But that night she comes to his room with tear stains on her cheeks and he pulls her into his bed before she can say a word. There's no _I'm sorry_ from either of them. Just her t-shirt on the floor and her body caught between him and the sheets.

Neither of them dream that night.

o4. _when you stood, looking down at me, meteor in midnight leather_

There's concrete and dancing and _show me your moves_ and she makes him jealous. She sees blue fire in his eyes and that night she comes harder than she ever has before.

Later, the scent of leather will always make her heart skip a beat.

o5. _your wide eyes are the only light I know from extinguished constellations_

The night before the wolf she comes to him.

Shuts the door and slips off her bra and pants, staring at him like he's something to be devoured. And that's what it feels like, when she stalks over to him and climbs onto his lap. Kisses him like she's starving, sucks him into her mouth and scraps her nails down the inside of his thigh. She stops before it's over too soon, _her tongue and her eyes staring up at him and fucking hell, even the brush of her hair over his stomach_ , and she rides him until they're drenched in sweat. Makes the bedframe knock into the wall over and over and when it's over she stays like that, wrapped around him like she doesn't want to let him go.

That night he watches her dreams dance beneath her eyelids.

The next night he touches her with another man's hands.


End file.
